White Roses
by BrokenChordsCanNeverPlay
Summary: Gin X Izuru AU story When a war ravages a small town where Izuru and his older brother, Toshiro, live, Izuru is torn away by a mysterious fox faced American. Izuru is taken into the camp, unsure if his brother might still be alive. Will he get used to the Americans or will he end up being killed?
1. The Beginning

**White Roses (chap. 1)**

"Get out of here, you little tyke!"

Toshiro scrambled out of the room, clutching a small leather sack to his chest. Blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth. He sprinted away from the room as a large man came out of the room, scowling. "Bring back that sack!" He yelled but Toshiro was too far away.

Toshiro burst out of the building, quickly retying his sash to keep his kimono from falling down. "That's why you shouldn't cheat me." He muttered as he ran. His bare feet hit the ground, making no sound. He was heading home and his heart rose in excitement as he saw the familiar run down shack. Home. He slowed his pace into a fast trot.

"Momo! Izuru! I'm home!" He called as he reached the door. The door was thrown open and a flash of blond hair and pale skin jumped at Toshiro, wrapping skinny arms around the snowy haired boy's waist.

"Toshi! You're home!" Izuru smiled up at his older brother, looking like an angel.

A rare smile crossed Toshiro's face and he crouched down, pulling the small male into a tight hug. He did those jobs so that little Izuru and Momo wouldn't have to. The weight of those sweaty men seemed worth it when Izuru and Momo smiled.

Speaking of which, "where's your sister?" Toshiro asked, lightly pulling away from Izuru and placing his right hand on a small shoulder.

Izuru's smile dropped, replaced by a scared look. "I-I thought she was with you..." His dark blue eyes were wide with fear.

Toshiro's stomach dropped. He urgently shook Izuru. "What happened? What did she say? Tell me!" He shouted, panic rising.

Izuru let out a small squeak of fear. Toshiro instantly let go, feeling guilty. He had never hurt Izuru or Momo before on purpose. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Did she say anything or did something happen?" He asked softly, putting on a persuasive tone.

Izuru bit his lower lip, tears running down his face. He promised he wouldn't tell...but his brother seemed so worried. "She...She...She went into town to buy a birthday gift for you!" The blonde blurted out, shaking. "She made me promise not to tell but she hasn't come back since morning."

Toshiro's jaw went slack and tears burned at the corner of his vision. He jumped up and started running back towards town. He dimly heard Izuru screaming his name but he ignored the pleas and they soon faded as he reached town.

"Momo! Momo! Momo Hinamori!" He yelled as he raced through town, pushing through masses of people. He needed to find her. He needed to find his little sister!

Suddenly, he was yanked back by a strong arm. He tried to fight it, screaming some foul words mixed along with other words and just plain sounds but the arm slacked none.

"Hush kid, hush." Said a sharp tone that made Toshiro look up. It was a dark skinned woman with tied back purple hair and eyes that reminded him of a cat. He recognized her as Yoruichi, a bartender at the Salty Spittoon. "Calm down kid. What's wrong?"

"I'm not a kid and my little sister is missing." Toshiro snapped, wanting the older woman to let go of him so he could go look fo Momo.

"Oh kid." She said, her voice dropping an octave.

Toshiro knew that tone. He had heard it before someone had told him that his parents weren't coming back. That they never were. That they were dead. "No...no..." he whispered and Yoruichi let go. Toshiro sprang away, pushing through the crowd. He now knew why there was a crowd. He now registered what they were saying.

"Poor thing."

"Must have been in tons of trouble to be killed **that** way."

"I wonder what happened"

"I wonder what she did."

"Such brutes..."

"Hinamori!" Toshiro screamed and shoved his way forward, finally emerging out of th crowd to fall to his hands and knees in front of the lifeless body. "No...no...no!" He whimpered and the crowd fell silent, watching the boy.

"No!" He screamed again, roughly grabbing the small body and pulling it to his chest. Turquoise eyes raked over familiar hands, familiar brown hair, familiar mouth...but unfamiliar marks, bruises, gashes, blood, and unfamiliar lifeless brown eyes. Tears spilled down his cheeks and he buried his face into her already cold form. "Its all my fault...its all my fault...its all my fault..." he whimpered, hands clutching the tiny limbs.

"She was only 8. Only 8. And Izuru...oh god, Izuru...when he finds out...he's only 6...he doesn't deserve this...she doesn't deserve this..." he bawled into the small form.

"Please Momo. Don't be dead." He lifted his face, twining his hand with hers. He gave a small squeeze, giving a hopeful smile amongst wet, shining tears. But the smile faded. "C'mon Momo. You know how. Just squeeze back. Let me know you're okay." He pleaded softly and squeezed harder.

"You can do it. C'mon. Just a tiny squeeze. Just a tiny squeeze and I'll bring you to a doctor. He'll fix you up and we'll go home. Izuru will be so happy to see you. And I'll make you your favorite supper...in fact, screw supper. We can have desert first as you always asked for. Strawberry Shortcake. How does that sound? We can also have watermelon slices and then you can give me any gift you wanna. Then we'll stay up all night as I never let you before. C'mon Momo. How does that sound? Just one squeeze. Even an itty, bitty, tiny, little one. It can even be a pinch if you want. I promise I won't yell." Toshiro broke off, staring at the face of his sister.

"Please Momo...do it for Izuru and me...please...I'll even buy that bunny you want so badly...I'm buy you thousands of bunnies...just squeeze back." He pleaded, tears rolling down his cheeks as he hopefully waited for that tiny squeeze.

She never squeezed back. Not even a tiny squeeze. Not even an itty, bitty, tiny, little one.


	2. Glass Dragon

A/N: This is originally on deviant art

My username is ToshiroHitsuguyaFan

* * *

**White Roses (chap. 2)**

_10 years later..._

"Toshiro!"

Toshiro looked up, turquoise eyes searching for the owner of that familiar voice.

"Toshiro!"

There. Toshiro gave a small smile as Izuru emerged from around the corner. The blond excitedly trotted up to the snowy haired man.

"Happy 20th birthday." Izuru grinned, breathing heavily from all that running.

Toshiro's smile widened a tiny bit. "Thanks." His little brother always made sure to do something special for Toshiro's birthday ever since...Toshiro forced that thought out of his head the best he could but it still remained. "So, what are we doing tonight?" He asked, a sly smirk coming in to play.

"Can't tell you." Izuru grinned wider. "But you're gonna love it!" He winked.

Toshiro chuckled. For a 16 year old, Izuru was so sweet.

"Let's get home then." Toshiro said, standing. He dusted his sawdust covered hands off on his pants then grabbed the faded leather sack next to his leg.

"You go on ahead. I'll be there in a bit." Izuru said. "Need to pick up a few..._surprises_ for tonight." He smirked.

Toshiro looked at Izuru and the blond nodded, knowing the speech that would be coming. "Yes, I'll be careful. I promise. And yes I've been practicing my fighting moves with Yoruichi and Kisuke." Izuru sighed, answering the questions he knew would come next. "Relax Toshiro, I'll be fine."

Toshiro bit his lip then looked at the ground, sighing. "Okay but hurry." He said and patted Izuru's shoulder as he passed. He kept walking, trying to force that haunting day out of his thoughts but it still lingered.

Izuru had finished his shopping day up with buying a dragon charm necklace for Toshiro's birthday gift. He knew how much Toshro loved dragons and the color blue. So the blue diamond dragon was perfect. _Well it cost me 2 weeks of my salary at working at the bar and the sawmill but it will be worth it._ he thought as he looked at the shimmering chain and charm. He slipped it on around his neck to keep it safe, letting it drop behind his shirt to hide it from theiving eyes.

As he left the store, the store across the street exploded in flames. Izuru fell back in surprise, the air ripped from his lungs for a brief moment. He scrambled to his feet, panting. He looked around, blue eyes wide as he tried to find why it had exploded.

"Get up! The Americans have attacked! Soliders to arms!" Came the cry from afar off.

_The Americans? I thought they were our allies?_ Izuru thought as he shot away from the building he had been in. He ran down the streets where mass chaos was. Neighs from horses ripped through the air and pounding of hoofs seemed to be all around him. Only the Americans used horses...

Shouts echoed and a building on Izuru's right exploded and the blond was knocked to the ground. The air was again ripped from Izuru's lungs but gaining it back was hard since smoke filled the boy's lungs instead, making the blond start to violently cough. Ears ringing, Izuru got to his feet again. He couldn't hear out of the right ear and he panickedly touched his right ear. Something wet and sticky met his fingers and he pulled his hand away, looking at the hand. Red. Dark red. Dark red liquid covered his hand and Izuru staggered, covering his mouth with his other hand. He couldn't rip his gaze away from the dripping liquid. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god,_ he thought, hysteria bubbling up in his chest.

A sharp neigh made the blond whirl around and he could only throw his hands up to protect his head and squeeze his eyes shut as the stallion's hooves plunged down toward their next victim.

Izuru waited for the hard blows but they never came. He opened his eyes a slight sliver, expecting to see the rearing stallion again or maybe even Death looking at him. Instead, he was met face to face with a grinning man.

"'Ello lil' blonde. Whatcha doin' out on da battlefield, girlie?" The man tilted his head to the side.

Instantly a wave of anger washed over Izuru. "I am not a girl!" He snapped, eyes opening fully as his arms snapped down to his sides and he fixed the strange American with a glare.

The man blinked in surprise and a pale hand flicked forward, snaking up Izuru's shirt and over the thin chest. Izuru let out a gasp of surprise, not used to anyone touching him there. Then the hand was gone in a flash. "Yahr tellin' da truth bu' yah shure look like a girlie."

"And what if I had been a girl?" Izuru gasped, hand clutching the dragon charm through his shirt protectively.

The silver haired man didn't respond but a smirk grew and Izuru shivered. He didn't want to know anymore...

Suddenly, another horse pulled to a halt next to the silver haired man's horse. Seated upon this horse was a dark skinned man with black hair. "Colonel Ichimaru! Why have you stopped?"

"Sahwey, Colonel Tousen." The silver haired man shrugged. "Bu' ah thought dis boyeh was a girlie." He said.

'Colonel Tousen' turned his face down towards Izuru. The man's eyes were covered with opaque glasses material so Izuru wasn't able to tell what the man was thinking. Then the man's jaw tightened then loosened. "Take him with us. He might be useful." He said, tightly. "General Aizen will decide his fate." He added then spun his horse around, charging back into the fray. Izuru stared blankly after the man. He knew plenty english but he was still trying to decipher the words as 'Colonel Ichimaru' turned to Izuru again.

"Welllllll, it looks like yahr comin' wit meh." The man smirked and grabbed Izuru before the blond could react and the man hopped onto the horse, placing Izuru in front of him. "Yah can call meh Gin by the way." He chuckled, arms going around Izuru and grabbing the reins. With a quick flick of the wrist, the horse bolted forward in a immediate gallop and Izuru's head and body slammed into Gin's broad chest. Only Gin's tight circle of arms kept him from falling off. Izuru looked at the panic and chaos around him and the smoke made it hard for the blond to breathe and as Izuru glanced over his shoulder at the town, he swore he could see Toshiro's spikey mane of snowy locks among the pile of dead. Izuru forced his gaze away, unable to look any longer. Tears poured down his pale cheeks and a sob tore from his throat but it was lost in the ashy night air.


	3. C'mon

"C'mon now. Yah gotta eat sometin." Gin said, pushing the plate closer to the blond captive. The blond's blue eyes looked at Gin but looked back down towards the floor. He had been looking and acting like this since last night when Gin had abducted him and brought him back to his camp.

Gin watched the small boy...well he was small compared to most boys. The blond had to be 14 at the most, Gin thought. He wasn't going to ask but it, and the silence, was gnawing at his conscious. So he finally blurted out, "so how old are yah?"

The blond looked at Gin but didn't respond and his gaze went back to the floor. The fox faced man frowned as a stab of anger shot through him. He hated not getting a response as much as he hated being ignored. He suddenly pounced like a fox, pinning the boy to the ground. The boy's eyes widened and he began to writhe and thrash but one growl from the silver haired man sent the blond into stillness again.

"If yah won' tell meh, ah'll hafta find out fo' mehself." Gin purred.

"...how can you tell what age I am?" The boy murmured and it took Gin a few seconds to realize that the boy was speaking in english.

Gin looked at the boy, cracking open his eyes slightly so that the icey blue looked at the boy. "Yahr speakin english..." he said plainly and he almost considered slapping himself for how stupid that sounded but the boy didn't seem to mind. The boy nodded, golden blond hair bobbing. The blond didn't seem to be fazed by Gin's eyes like most people were. He wasn't quivering. He was merely looking as if he could find every answer to every question he ever heard or even thought. Gin was stunned. This boy was amazing and interesting at the same time.

Gin closed his eyes and his smirk returned. "So yah gonna tell meh what age yah are or do ah hafta find out fo' mehself?" He purred, hand running into the blond's shirt.

The boy shivered but didn't respond so Gin smirked wider, proceeding with what he had been doing. His pale fingers began to rub and pinch the right nipple of the boy. The blond's lips parted in a moan and his eyes bleakly shut for a second then open again, hazy and clouded. He didn't want the man to do this to him but the blond knew that this man could easily kill him. Why not cooperate for now?

"Hmm sah yahr eit'er a virgin or yahr 13." Gin purred, pretending to ponder. He liked teasing this boy. He was a new toy to the silver haired man.

"Y-yes and no." The blond panted slightly. Gin was surprised that the boy answered him but he quickly covered the surprise with a wider smirk. The fox faced man removed the blond's shirt in one swift movement and he gazed at his pinned toy's youthful but strong chest. "Hmmmm...yah look like...16, correct?"

The blond blinked in surprise. "H-How did you know?"

Gin smirked wider. "Ah didn't. Ah just guessed tah see how ya'd react." He chuckled and looked at the scowling face of the blond. "Sah, wat's yahr name?"

The blond's jaw clenched. Normally, he was very submissive when someone asked him something but he wasn't going to cave to this...**American!** "N-not gonna tell you." He hissed then he instantly regretted it as annoyance crossed the silver haired man's face.

Gin scowled and pinned the boy harder to ground by the boy's golden hair. He stripped the boy quickly so that the blond had no cover to hide behind. The blond was whimpering and trying to break free but he stopped after Gin growled again. Pale fingers reached inbetween the boy's legs and wrapped around the blond's surprisingly large length. The boy let out a moan and his hips bucked upward. Gin smirked and moved downward on the boy so that his lips were level with the boy's groin. The boy propped himself weakly up onto his elbows to watch the fox faced man.

"Yahr really fine, boy. Wontcha tell meh yahr name?" Gin purred, lightly nipping the fine blond curls. The boy let out a moan but shook his head. Gin growled and then pulled his face away. He let go of the boy and stood, straightening his uniform. "Ah'll be back in a while. Ah expect yah tah tell meh yahr name when ah get back or yah'll regret it." He hissed and stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. The blond heard the door lock behind Gin and he whimpered in relief and fear.

Gin sighed as he walked down the hallway. _Damn that boy is so stubborn..._ he thought then leaned against the wall. _But...I hafta admit that he's really cute...but he annoys me when he doesn't respond._ he thought, fiddling with the hilt of his sword. _Oh well, he'll come around. And if not,_ Gin licked his lips with a devilish smirk, _I'm gonna have looooots of fun wit that boy._

Izuru pulled on his clothes, feeling strange. His heart was beating in excitement not fear. He felt like he..._wanted_ to be touched by that man...by Gin..._No. That wasn't it._ he growled in his head, trying to come up with an excuse for the excitement that pounded in his hear. Finally, he sighed. _I give. I did want to be touched by that man but...I can't really blame myself...he is very sexy afterall._ Izuru suddenly blushed as that thought crossed his mind. He covered his mouth with his hand, eyes wide. Why in hell did he say that? He never thought anyone was...sexy. Sure they could be handsome or pretty or even stunning, but sexy? No. He never thought that way. Izuru sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest. _I can tell him my name once he gets back...but..._ Izuru bit his upper lip. He _wanted_ that man to continue. He shivered, laying his head on his knees.

Gin continued walking through the halls, pondering the problem in his head. He looked up as he heard footsteps. "Mmm 'ello Major Abarai." He purred as he saw the familiar red hair and tattoos.  
Renji almost winced when he heard Gin. He hated being around that man but he had to. "Hello Colonel Ichimaru." He said with a tight voice.  
"Awh Abarai. Someone doesn't sound happy tah see meh. Ah'm offended." Gin pretended to pout.  
"Oh! Uh it's not that, Colonel Ichimaru...I'm just a bit tired from the raid last night." Renji lied, eyes avoiding looking at Gin.  
"Aw, po' Abarai...should ah talk tah Colonel Kuchiki tah see if yah can take dah day off?" Gin smirked wide. He loved teasing the redhead.  
"Ah no." Renji shook his head. "I'm fine." Last thing he needed was Colonel Kuchiki getting angry at him.  
"M'kay. Jus' take it easieh. An' let Major Jaggerjack 'naw dat he needs tah turn his papehwork in tah General Aizen or he's notta gonna be happeh." Gin smirked wider, starting to walk away.  
"Wait." Renji suddenly said, making Gin stop and look back at the Major. "Is it true that you have a _young_ boy in your room?" He asked, raising a tattoo eyebrow.  
Gin's smirk grew wider. "Yup. An' he's mine. Sah yah betteh not make a move on 'im." He purred.  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Renji rolled his eyes as he watched Gin walk away again.

* * *

A/N: Well...Chapter 3 seemed a bit choppy to me...I hope it was fine to everyone else


	4. Comfort

"Aizen-sama!" Gin called, busting into the brown haired general's office.

"What did you call me, Gin?" Aizen asked, looking up from his paperwork at the vulpine man.

"Aizen-sama. Ah dink it means dat ah respect ya if ah say dat at da end of yahr name. It's Japanese..." Gin said, sitting on the brown eyed man's desk and smiling happily at his superior.

Aizen raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He glanced at the small stack of papers in Gin's right arm and he raised an eyebrow. "Colonel Ichimaru. Could it be possible that you've actually finished some paperwork?" he said in slight surprise.

"Yup!" Gin grinned proudly and handed the paperwork to Aizen. "Ah did as yah asked an' filled in da questions 'bout the prisoner."  
Aizen looked it over. The first question: What is the prisoner's age?; had the answer of '16'

The rest were all basic questions like: What is the language they speak?, What is their personality like?, and so on.

Aizen paused, looking at one question; What is the full name?  
Under the question was a question mark followed by some...uh...very creative drawings of the prisoner and Gin.  
"Um, Gin?"  
"Yus, Aizen-sama?"  
"What is this?"  
"Ah, well da prisoner is bein' stubborn an' won' tell meh 'is name...Sah ah decided tah make 'im tell meh."  
"Then what are these drawings about?"  
"Ahhh, dose are wha Ah'm gonna do tah 'im. Ah didn' wanna write it all out..."

A happy smile on the vulpine man.  
A awkward pause then a clearing of the throat before speaking, "Gin?"  
"Yus, Aizen-sama?"  
"Please don't fill out anymore paperwork on the boy."  
"Awww, bu' ah was jus' beginnin' tah like da paperwork..."  
"Just don't. You can make more drawings about the prisoner and show them to Abarai. Just don't bring them here."  
"Bu' yah shald see dem. Yahr meh General afta all..."  
"Gin," a long sigh, "get out of my office."  
A pouty face, "Awwwwwww, bu' ah wanted tah spend time wit ya..."  
"Go play with the prisoner."  
"Okay!" Gin happily launched himself off the desk and beelined out of the office.  
Aizen sighed. "Sometimes I wonder what is wrong with that man... I feel sorry for the young boy..."

"Yo! Colonel Ichimaru!" The ebony haired major knocked on the door of the colonel. When silence greeted him, he opened the door. Normally other had to wait for their superior to let them in but Shuuhei had no time to spare. He glanced around and was partially surprised that he could not see the vulpine man anywhere. Then his eyes fell on a small mound of blankets. It was too small to be the tall colonel so Shuuhei's interest pricked. He hesitated before entering the room, quietly striding over to the pile of blankets. It was forbidden for the men to enter the room of a superior unless commanded to do so or allowed in so Shuuhei was wondering who could be in his superior's room let alone be **sleeping!** in the room. That was a pure insult! Unless the superior said you could sleep in their room, which was extremely rare, you shouldn't! He grabbed a part of the blanket and roughly tugged it away from the body underneath. He paused, dropping the blanket off to the side to look at the offender. His eyebrows raised in surprise on seeing the blond male under the cover.

The blond sat up slowly with a small groan, blinking sleepily. He expected to see the fox faced American from earlier but eyes widened in surprise when he saw the raven haired man. Before he could say a thing, the man's eyes narrowed and he began to speak in the American language, "And who are you?"

The blond didn't respond, wondering if the raven would do the same as the vulpine man from before. Not that he wanted him to. He just felt like he...belonged to the silver haired colonel from earlier. He didn't want anyone touching him like that.

"Y'know it's a big offense to be sleeping in a colonel's office." Shuuhei added.  
"I-I...I'm sorry...h-he brought me here and I..." Izuru trailed off, not knowing what else to say and if he should say what truly happened.  
"Colonel Ichimaru did?"

Izuru nodded nervously, fingers tightening in the cloth of his clothes  
"Hmmm then I suppose...Wait!" Shuuhei paused, almost smacking himself in the forehead because of the way the blond jumped at the sudden outburst. "I mean...you're that prisoner everyone has been talking about?"

"I-I guess so..." Izuru murmured softly.  
"Then how is it that you can speak American?"  
"I was taught."  
"...I kinda figured that. I mean, you look nothing like Japanese. Are you sure you aren't part American or something?"  
"...Toshiro used to tell me that our parents came from Norway...but that's all I know."  
"Toshiro is your brother? Correct?"  
"Yes..." Izuru nodded sadly. He missed his brother, more than anything.  
"That's terrible. You were taken from your family and brought here to a strange place." Shuuhei sat down next to the blond, placing a hand on Izuru's head.

Izuru blinked in surprise. He had always been told that Americans were cruel, selfish, and merciless. He didn't know what to say but an image flashed in his mind; the white hair that had been in the pile of dead bodies. Could that have been Toshiro? Tears sprang to his eyes and began to slide down his face. A slight sob/whimper escaped him and Shuuhei's eyes widened in surprise. Was laying a hand on the head offensive in Japanese?  
"Uh! I...uh...I'm sorry! I didn't know that was bad!" Shuuhei pulled his hand back, eyes widening.

"I-it's n-not th-that..." Izuru sniffed, trying to wipe away his tears. "I-It's just that...that..." he broke down again, sobbing. He suddenly wrapped his arms around the major, burying his head in the clothes over Shuuhei's chest.

Shuuhei looked down in surprise. "Um...are you okay?" when the blond didn't respond, the raven haired started to gently rub Izuru's back as he had seen mothers comfort their children.

After a while, the blond murmured something that Shuuhei didn't catch. "Yes?" Shuuhei asked, wondering what the prisoner could have possibly said. He heard a deep breath then the blond lifted his head. "M-My brother was killed!" he slightly wailed then started sobbing again, burying his face in Shuuhei's clothes again.

Shuuhei's eyes widened slightly. That was horrible... He started to rub Izuru's back again, trying to comfort the blond.


End file.
